Malex
Malex (Ma/son,A/'lex') is the romantic pairing of a werewolf namedMason Greyback and a wizard named Alex Russo The couple is also referred to as Aleson (Al/ex, Ma/'son') History The two first met in Art Class, where Mason complimented Alex on her artwork and fell in love at first sight. Later Alex had cast a spellon him to make him obsessed with only painting her. She soon undid the spell after a while, and while the mural of her was washing away in the rain, Mason kissed her for the first time. In the Wizards vs. Werewolves special, Alex and Mason fell more and more in love but didn't reveal their true race to each other. Alex started to supect that Mason was cheating on her when he kept leaving their dates early, and hatched a scheme with Harper to follow him. Both girls soon ran into him, and depise his pleas for them to leave, saw him transform into a werewolf. Alex then revealed she was a wizard to him, although Harper tried to make her look desperate. Soon Alex, seeing how upset her brother Justin was about losing his girlfriend, Juliet to an evilmummy, convinced Mason to go looking for her with his dog-like smelling ability because Alex wanted Justin to be as happy as Mason and her were. They travelled to Translyvania, where the evil mummy was defeated by Alex and Justin's younger brother Max. When Mason discovered the vampire he was hunting down was his ex-girlfriend, he impulsively told Juliet he still loved her. Alex took a magical necklace that glowed when the wearer was in love with the person who gave it to them and threw it away, confirming their breakup. Juliet then told Mason what they had was great, but Justin was her soulmate. Mason then convinced Alex to go back to Translyvania with him to prove he loved her with the necklace. After a fight with Juliet and Justin, Mason proved that he loved Alex. But since during the fight Mason scratches Juliet and Juliet bites Mason. When a werewolf scratches a vampire they lose their vampire powers and when a vampire bites a werewolf they turn into a full wolf. Mason runs of into the woods after turning into a wolf. In Wizards Unleashed, Alex sees a news report about a painting dog and thinks it's Mason. Alex, Justin, and Max go to the home of the people who have Mason. The dog is Mason but the country wizards who have him will only trade him for a portal. Alex tricks the other wizards and gets Mason back, but he is in dog form. They turn him back later in the episode. In Wizards Exposed, the Russos are taken by the government who knows they are wizards. The family tries not to tell them anything but Justin spills after thinking he is saving the world. Mason is later captured, after tring to help the Russos, as well as other wizards. Alex, Mason and the other Russos escape but have a lot of walking to do in order to get home. This is the last episode in Season 3. When the fourth season starts Alex Tells the World, the Russos have just arrived back at the sub station. Mason carried Alex home most of the time. Alex thinks exposing wizards will make people want to save them from the government. She and Mason call over reporters to do so. The whole thing turned out to be a wizard test by Professor Crumbs. Justin and Alex are tried in Wizard Court for trying to expose wizardry and Mason tries to defend Alex in court but Justin and Alex are still demoted to level 1 wizards. In Alex Gives Up, Alex decides to quit the wizard competition to be with Mason. But she is told by Chancellor Rootie Tootie that werewolves and mortals can't be together because the werewolf always ends up eating the human. They change his mind by taking him on a fancy boat ride with the rich, magical Cucuys. Lisa Cucuy likes Max because he is supposed to be the family wizard. When she finds out Mason is a werewolf, Lisa wants him instead. Alex gets jealous even though Mason isn't interested in Lisa. Alex emabarasses Mason so he will wolf up and the Cucuys will be scared and won't let Lisa date him. Chancellor Tootie Tootie sees Mason is uncontrollable since he is a werewolf and decides Mason and Alex have to break up, so they do. In Journey to the Center of Mason, Alex's ex-boyfriend Dean wants to get back together. Alex says no but they hang out and really hit it off. Mason get jealous and eats Dean. Alex, Justin, and Mason go into Mason's stomach with a little submarine to get Dean out. Alex notices Mason only thinks about her when they travel through Mason's brain. When Dean is out, he asks Alex to be with him again. Alex rejects Dean's offer to get back together saying that she was in love with Mason. When Dean leaves, Mason tells Alex that they can't be together she tells Mason that she's going back into the wizard competition and win, so they could be together. In Meet the Werewolves, Alex questions why haven't she met Mason's parents yet, and Mason then tell her that his real parents don't approve of Mason dating anyone other than werewolves. Mason convinces Alex to pretend to be a werewolf and she acts very obnoxious, but to Alex's disappointment they turn out to like her. Eventually, Alex tells them that she is a wizard and Mason's parents don't approve, but they stay together. In the episode, Beast Tamer, Mason is ignoring Alex and didn't want to spend time with her. So Alex goes to the Beast Bowl to see a beast tamer named Chase, who tried to kiss her earlier while giving her a tour of the stadium. Harper confronts Mason at school while he's working on something, and Mason says he's working on an anniversary gift. After getting upset that Chase is trying to steal his girlfriend, he takes the gift to the Beast Bowl in the middle of the chaos. He saves Alex from the beast and after seeing a romantic sculpture that Mason made for their anniversary, and they get back together. In Wizard of the Year, Alex wins the Wizard of the Year Award and when Chase comes to congratulate her for winning, reporters make up a story that they are dating, which is untrue but Mason believes this and storms out. At the awards ceremony, Mason doesn't show up, so she hangs out with Chase. Mason arrives late and sees Chase and Alex laughing, so he gets jealous and turns into a full werewolf, and attacks Chase. After causing a big chaos at the ceremony, Alex has to choose between Mason and Chase, and she chose neither. The end credits show Alex and Mason on their balconies, staring at the sky, thinking of each other. In Wizards of Apartment 13B, Alex wants to start fresh from her breakup and rents an apartment on a secret 13th floor for the wizard world with Harper. But when Alex discoveres that Mason is her neighbour, he tries multiple times to get back with her, and Alex is uninterested. He tries using a wand to open Alex's heart, but it backfires. In Ghost Roommate, Mason tries to make Alex jealous by going out with her and Harper's ghost roommateLucy, when Alex suggests she should find someone new after her breakup. Alex gets jealous but denies it, and she finds Lucy's old boyfriend Donnie in the bermuda triangle. Harper is surprised by the fact that Alex did math, emphasing that she is so jealous. Alex takes Lucy to the bermuda triangle and they find Donnie, but Alex can't get back because magic doesn't work there. When Mason finds out, he borrows shorts from Justin, so magic can work to get back. When he arrives, they have an ugly contest for the shorts, flirting without realizing it. Lucy then adds to Donnie, "They are so in love." In Get Along, Little Zombie, Alex and Mason decide they should get back together after dancing in a rodeo event, which flew sparks. They have been happily together since then. Trivia *The official Malex song: "A Year Without Rain" by Selena Gomez - A promo for the episode "Wizards Unleashed " with "A Year Without Rain." in the background. It's also the song played at the end of "Wizards Unleashed." *Malex is a reference to "Beauty and the Beast". *Mason and Alex break up a total of four times and get together five times during the series. *Their relashonship is continued on after the series finale. It is possible that this led to them getting married, the reason being, is in Season 2, the episode "Future Harper", adult Harper asks Alex if she and Mason broke up.